


a welcome touch

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron welcomes Harry home by releasing some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a welcome touch

Harry closed the front door behind him, sighing and leaning against it. Working as an Auror was a tiring job, and he hardly ever got breaks. He rubbed his shoulder, groaning. What he wouldn’t give for a massage… 

He threw himself onto the couch in the flat he shared with his husband. He moaned in comfort into the pillow, drawing the attention of his husband from the kitchen. 

Flaming hair poked around the doorway, and Ron grinned when he saw Harry facedown on the couch, ass in the air. He came and sat next to Harry’s body lying on the couch, a hand on the small of his back. 

“Tough day, love?” he asked, crooning. 

Harry muttered something unintelligible into the pillow. Ron nodded in understanding – with sympathy, if not empathy. Ron was more of a stay-at-home wife type. 

“Want a massage?” he offered, his strong hands moving up Harry’s tense back without waiting for a response. 

“Please,” came Harry’s tired voice from the confines of the couch. 

Ron chuckled, moving his hands slowly up Harry’s back, kneading slightly. Harry groaned; Ron tingled, knowing how he was making his lover feel. 

He reached Harry’s shoulders, massaging gently. As he massaged up and down Harry’s back, Harry moaned in contentment. His head perked up as Ron leaned down over Harry’s muscular body. 

Ron moaned huskily into Harry’s ear, nipping gently at it. Harry grinned, tilting his head back to steal a kiss from his husband. They kissed energetically before Ron broke away. 

“I love you,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Harry kissed Ron’s nose in return. “I love you more,” he said.


End file.
